Abigail Walker
Abigail Walker, also known as Fetch, is a character from the Infamous series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jubilee vs. Fetch (Abandoned) History :"I think you might've saved me." :— Abigail Walker. : Abigail Walker, more commonly referred to as Fetch, is a Conduit/Bioterrorist who can control neon. Following her escape from the Department of Unified Protection after seven years of detention, Abigail set up her base in Seattle, where she began targeting drug dealers for what they had done to her and her late brother. She later encountered another Conduit, Delsin Rowe, and became an ally of him, helping him take down the DUP's director, Brooke Augustine. More Information: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/Abigail_Walker Death Battle Info Enhanced Strength and Durability Superhuman Speed,Agility,and Reflexes Neon Manipulation-Can absorb neon light energy in her body and unleash it in powerful ways.She can also telekinetically control neon light and gas outside her body and even transform into a mass of light Dematerialization(into neon gas) Fast Healing Factor Abilities:Neon Bolts-Fires neon lasers as ranged projectiles(Ultraviolent Light-Fires a rapid fire stream of neon bolts.) Laser Focus-Enhances perception and speed to enter a bullet time effect to target enemy weak points,taking them down more effectivel.(Recharges for every weakpoint struck) Phosphor Beam-Fires a continuous neon laser beam at enemies cauterizing wounds Stasis Blast-Fires a charged blast that traps enemies in stasis bubbles(Volitile Stasis-Enemies defeated in stasis trigger an explosion) Neon Missiles-Fires a massive salvo of devastating neon homing missiles Neon Punch-Channels energy into fists for power enhanced close quarters combat Finishers-Charges a tremendous amount of energy into her leg for a powerful ramming kick that sends enemies flying Neon Blade-Forms a blade of neon light around her hand that can cut through stone and defeat a DUP heavy with a few strikes Vicinity Blast-Unleashes a powerful,concussive force blast that can blast away enemies,giving herself breathing room if she gets surrounded Light Speed-Transforms into a blazing streak of light to run at superhuman speeds.Can outrun speeding trains,lumens traveling at light speed,and dodge automatic fire from turrets and mini-guns.Can also run across water and up walls. Dash Strike-Dashes towards an enemy then unleashes a quick stasis blast.Recharges finisher ammo. Photon Jump-Jumping while dashing will launch Fetch up to 30 feet in the air. Comet Drop-Unleashes a powerful energy shockwave upon impact with the ground.More damage the higher the drop. Heal-Heals wounds via healing wind Subdue-Can restrain surrendering or incapacitated enemies with neon snares Radar Ping-Can see enemies and targets through walls and locate neon energy sources Neon Singularity-Fetch's Karma Bomb.Condenses all her neon energy into a single point sucking in all nearby enemies and objects,then explodes.Recharges by defeating enemies Feats: -Surivived a building explosion that threw her out a window,and crashed into the ground.Then got run over by a truck.Sustained only minor injuries that she instantly healed from. -Blasted through Curdun Cay's reinforced walls -Only Conduit to ever escape Curdun Cay -Dismantled the entire city's illegal drug trade -Helped Delsin take down the DUP and achieve equality between Conduits and Humans Weaknesses: -No special resistance to gases,drugs,and toxins -Mental stability is sometimes unchecked -Too much damage without time to heal will kill her Gallery 304242279482b112942d398b100ddf56.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Home Console Characters Category:InFAMOUS Characters Category:Light Users Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sony Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength